


Always

by TorsadesMedic



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorsadesMedic/pseuds/TorsadesMedic
Summary: Sonny comes home to you after a rough day at work.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the 2nd FanFiction I have EVER published, and is way different from what I normally write... so be gentle ;)

You waited anxiously for Sonny to show up. You knew he still had a lot of work and reports to complete, but time was really dragging. You cleaned house and did the dishes, made dinner and doled everything out into Tupperware to store for later. You did the bedding and brought blankets down to the couch, not knowing we you and Sonny would end up later. It was after 9pm when you finally settled down into a nest on the couch and pulled out your Kindle - a distraction, if nothing else. Finally, your phone buzzed and you grabbed it almost maniacally to read the text.

Olivia: He’s on his way home now. Today was bad. I’m sorry.

You appreciated the head’s up, but your stomach turned over a bit, instantly fretting over how Sonny would be doing when he arrived how. He loved his job, but there were days when he came home a mess that made you wonder how long he could do it. You went back to reading on your Kindle until you heard Sonny’s car pull into the driveway. He had a key and would let himself in. You waited anxiously to see what he did - he only ever had two modes of action when he came over after a bad day at work. He would come straight to you and lie down in your lap or go straight to the shower without a word.

You heard Sonny come in the door and kick his shoes off, and then proceed to knock a bunch of things off of the table in the entryway. A hangar fell out of the closet and clattered to the ground and then a pair of keys from the table and what sounded like the dog leash. You stood from the couch and went into the entryway, confused.

“Are you rearranging my decor in here?” You asked lightheartedly.

Sonny stood amidst the disaster with his hands on his hips, shaking his head in disbelief at himself. He had changed clothes since you last saw him and was now in the signature 3-piece with a vest and his sleeves rolled up, a look that always made you weak in the knees. Then again, it was never a good sign when he had had to change clothes at work. Sonny didn’t look at you, but unclipped his holster and set it on the table, followed by his badge and cell phone. He was quiet and unsteady; you could tell his hands were shaking, causing him to clumsily knock everything over

You stood a few feet away, just waiting for Sonny to say something. He turned to the table and put his hands on it, leaning forward and letting his head hang. Your stomach turned over - he’d never been upset enough to not even make it out of the breezeway. You walked up and rubbed his back, planting a kiss on his shoulder. He was gripping the edge of the table like his life depended on it, trying to keep himself together.

“I’m right here, love. It’ll be okay.” You whispered.

Sonny shook his head desperately - it most definitely was not okay. “I can’t do this job anymore, Doll.” He choked out, his voice breaking. “I couldn’t… I thought….”

He finally shot you a glance, his bright blue eyes filled with tears, and an expression that broke your heart into pieces. He stood at the table trying to pull himself together, but you caught sight of the first few stray tears that fell and tracked down his handsome face.

“Sweetheart. Come here.” You gave Sonny’s shoulders a tug, trying to get him to come to you, but he sank brokenly to his knees instead. You went down to the ground with him, your own knees protesting at the unforgiving hardwood floors.

“Oh, baby, I know.” You pulled him tightly to your chest as he broke into exhausted and heartbroken sobs. You rocked him gently as he cried halfheartedly, physically and mentally exhausted from whatever had occurred today. Your heart ached as you heard him muttering memorized prayers of forgiveness.

Eventually he quieted down, taking a shuddering breath and then relaxing into your arms. You brushed your fingers repeatedly through his hair, soothingly paying attention to the graying strands at his temples. Sonny took another deep, shaky breath and released a pained sigh. You planted a kiss on his forehead and rubbed soothing circles at the nape of his neck

“Shhh,” you cooed, “It’s okay.”

“Think you can make it upstairs?” You tried. Sonny didn’t respond, just lying listless in your arms. “I think you’ll feel much better after a shower.”

After a long few seconds, Sonny gave up and nodded against you. You stood, all of your joints cracking in protest. You put your hands out and helped pull Sonny up to stand. You stepped away for a second to lock the front door and put his gun in the safe on the table. When you turned back, he was giving you a soft, legitimate smile. You smiled back and Sonny put his arms out, pulling you into a hug. You wrapped your arms around his long, lean waist, enjoying the feeling of being pressed up against him. You weren’t ridiculously short by any means, but he was still significantly taller than you, which always made him a comforting hugger. Sonny kissed the top of your head, lingering for a minute to inhale the smell of your shampoo.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, his Staten Island accent thick with emotion. “Didn’t mean to fall apart on you like that. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

You squeezed him tighter and then tipped back to look at him.

“Don’t be sorry. It was obviously a really shitty day. But it’s over, okay?”

You reached down and took his hand and he quietly followed you upstairs to the luxury master bathroom you had designed for yourself. You retrieved two fluffy towels from the linen cabinet - you had already showered, but by god you were going to do it again. You turned on the small heater in the corner of the room.

You spun around and saw Sonny undoing his tie; you smiled and walked over, taking his hands in yours to stop him.

“Let me.” You whispered. Sonny looked at you a bit timidly for a minute, his blue eyes mesmerizing. They held so much innocence and sadness, and you knew that he just needed your touch right now.

You very methodically undid his tie and slipped it from around his collar, placing it on the vanity. Your face was serious as you undid the buttons on his vest, dedicated to just taking care of him. Sonny looked down at you almost lustfully, watching the intent look on your face, and smiled. You undid each button carefully, taking your time and giving him plenty of time to just relax. He reached forward and put his hands on your hips, giving them a squeeze and pulling you to stand flush against him. You felt a rush of hormones release themselves and realized this was going to go a new direction than just a shower. You slid the vest off of his shoulders and tossed it to the vanity a little more carelessly than before. You snaked your hands up Sonny’s chest and wrapped your hands around his neck, standing on your tiptoes and bringing him down to meet your lips in a soft kiss.

You smiled to yourself as he deepened the kiss, leaning in to you and then sucking on your bottom lip. Oh, god. You slid your hands back down and untucked Sonny’s dress shirt from his pants, starting at the top again with the buttons. Two buttons down Sonny leaned forward and started kissing your neck, making you see stars. You could barely focus enough to keep going with the buttons at the feeling of his lips on your sensitive skin, and the faint scratch of the day’s stubble rubbing against you. You somehow managed to get the last button undone and then slid your hands up Sonny’s bare chest and pushed the shirt off of his shoulders. The shirt ended up on the floor, as you both became more careless. You ran your hands all across Sonny’s soft, bare skin, fingers dancing across his firm, taut muscles. Before you could go any further, Sonny pulled at the bottom of your nightshirt and then pulled it right over your head, throwing it across the room. You let out a giggle at his desperation. You had been ready for bed and were already braless under your clothes - one less obstacle for the man in front of you who was slowly losing his cool. Sonny pulled you flush against him, your bare chest against his, the skin-to-skin sensation tantalizing. His kisses deepened and got more hot, uncoordinated, and desperate - his lack of control instantly making you wet.

You walked forward, pressing against Sonny until you had him all but pinned to the cabinets behind him. You pushed your hips against his, his dress pants doing little to hide how turned on he was. Your kisses were hot and heavy now, your tongues darting back and forth in a battle for dominance. The small bathroom heater did little to drown out the sound of heavy breathing and the tiny whimpers you were eliciting form Sonny. You hooked your fingers inside the waistband of his pants and gave them a tug; you felt Sonny smile against your kiss. You undid his belt and pulled it ever so slowly from the loops of his pants and then dropped it to the floor. Sonny was grabbing madly at your hips, fingers digging into your skin, craving you with unbridled intensity. You unbuttoned his pants and were about to tug them down when Sonny’s mouth moved to your breast, taking your nipple between his lips and sucking gently. Your eyes rolled back in your head, your entire body throbbing with desire. You threaded your fingers into Sonny’s lush hair, tugging playfully on the ends and urging him to continue. In a swift motion, Sonny tugged your pajama bottoms off, leaving you completely naked in front of him. You let out a small sound of surprise, but just wanted desperately for him to ravage you. Sonny wasted no time in running his hand up the inside of your thighs, brushing his fingers against the most sensitive spots. His long fingers teased you, slipping between your folds and rubbing firmly against your clit. You were going to lose control so fast…

“Fair’s, fair.” You breathed.

You moved back to Sonny’s dress pants and pulled them almost painfully slow down his long, lean legs. You looked up at him and bit your lip playfully, maintaining eye contact with him as he stepped out of his pants and stood in front of you in only his boxers. Sonny shook his head at you with a grin, the sight of a beautiful woman on her knees in front of him almost finishing him off right there.

“Tease.” He said jokingly.

You continued, but not before you nipped playfully at Sonny’s bare thigh, painfully close to his aching manhood. You pulled his boxers down to the ground leaving him completely naked and making you lusty at the impressive sight of him. You took him in your mouth and Sonny let out an erotic moan, the sound making you wild. He didn’t let you continue long before pulling you up to stand and tugging you in to the shower.

“Doll, if you keep that up, I ain’t gonna last too long.” He whispered against your skin, kissing your neck.

You both stepped into the hot shower, the water pouring over achy muscles and weary bodies after a long day. Sonny pulled you to him and continued to kiss you as the water cascaded over you both, your bodies moving easily against one another in the water. You ran your hands all over Sonny’s wet body, reveling in the feeling of his skin on yours. You rocked against one another, washing each other’s stressors away. Sonny washed his hair and you circled him as he did so, trailing kisses across his wet chest and back, loving the taste of him and wanting more. You didn’t spend long in the shower - not nearly as long as you was originally expecting. Sonny turned off the water and you helped one another dry off a bit before stepping back out into the bathroom. The room was hot and steamy, mirrors completely fogged up. You pulled your towel around your back to wrap it around yourself. Sonny tugged it from your hands and tossed it.

“Don’t you dare put that on.” He said with a naughty grin.

You barely registered what he had said before he leaned into you, grabbing your hips and lifting you. You wrapped your legs around his waist, still slick from water droplets the towel left behind. Sonny’s long strides took you to the vanity where he put you down to sit on the countertop, his mouth going back to assault yours again.

Sonny pushed you back further on the sink, almost laying on top of you as he bent you backwards to lie on the countertop. You threw your arm out and brushed everything in your way off of the sink and on to the floor. Hand cream, a hairbrush, makeup… all landing on the floor with a crash. You didn’t even care. Before you had time to take a breath, Sonny was between your legs, tasting you and driving you crazy. You let out a breathy “oh, god, yes” before thrusting your hands into his thick hair and begging him not to stop. He was working wonders with his tongue, and slaying you with the feeling of his stubble rubbing the inside of your thigh and his breath against your skin. If there was one thing Sonny was exceptionally good at, it was this. He was a passionate and giving lover - every time was amazing and this was no exception. Pent up emotions from the long day were manifesting themselves as raw, desirous energy. You writhed on the vanity counter under Sonny’s talented, hot, and attractive mouth, reaching what was likely to not be your only orgasm of the evening. You lay breathless, legs trembling as Sonny trailed his tongue up your flat stomach, his hands roaming and groping your breasts again.

You sat up and wrapped your hands around Sonny’s neck, leaning towards him lightheaded.

“You…” you whispered, sounding intoxicated. 

“Yeah?” Sonny responded with a cheeky, half-grin.

You couldn’t formulate the next words, or any thoughts for that matter except how badly you wanted him. Needed him. You wrapped your legs around his waist and he carried you in to the bedroom. He carefully laid you down, and then laid on top of you, the soft blanket of the bed cushioning you better than the countertop. He was kissing you lovingly, sucking on your neck and letting his hand dip between your legs again, readying you for round two. But you was a giving person. You put a hand between your bodies and pushed lightly on Sonny’s chest, easing him off of you. He looked at you with a sweet curiosity, eyebrows furrowed and his damp, gray-dusted hair untamed. His eyes were gorgeous and threatened to be your demise.

“Your turn.” You said devilishly.

You pushed Sonny over to lie on his back; the sight of him exposed and at your mercy was thrilling. You kissed his mouth sweetly before planting kisses along his jawline; you made your way to his neck and shoulder, nipping softly at his collarbone. You ran your hands down his outstretched arms and then pulled them to pin them playfully above his head. Sonny looked at you with a lustful apprehension, knowing that you were about to be his undoing. You were sultry about the way in which you gradually moved down Sonny’s body, trailing kisses here and there on his soft, sweet skin. You followed that deep V of his abdominal muscles, planting kissing in various spots. Holding his erection you ran your tongue along the length of him before taking him into your mouth. You watched him as he tipped his head back and moaned, hands thrust out and grabbing at the sheets. You could have continued forever, watching him writhe on the bed and making those sounds. His soft whimpers turned to louder panting and moans, and you knew you were close to finishing him off. Obviously sensing it, too, Sonny grabbed at you and pulled you up to stop you. He dominantly flipped you onto your back again, resting on top of you and not wasting any time before sheathing himself deeply inside of you. You let out a breathless sigh, eyes closed at the feeling of him filling you.

Sonny dipped his head down to your shoulder as he thrust into you over and over, each motion a little rougher, uncoordinated, and more desperate. He bit lightly on your shoulder and stifled a small cry, overwhelmed with how good you felt around him. Sonny’s hard body on top of and inside of you, and the sound of him panting next to your ear was enough to send you over the edge again. Neither of you lasted long, you wrapped your legs tightly around Sonny, driving him deeper, giving him release. He moaned next to your ear and let out a shuddering breath, collapsing on top of you. You could feel him shaking, trying to catch his breath. Sonny brought his head up and looked at you, capturing your mouth again in a soft, delicate kiss. You drew your arms around his shoulders and lovingly stroked his back, trying to settle him down and ease his trembling a bit.

You laid together for a while, breathing deeply and relaxing into each other’s touch. You shifted and sat up a ways, drawing patterns on Sonny’s bare chest.

“We should get some sleep?” You tried.

“I’m not all that tired, now.” He joked with a charming smile. 

You laid back down and closed your eyes, humming contentedly as Sonny leaned down and placed another chaste kiss to your swollen lips.

“I love you,” you whispered, finally opening your eyes and looking sincerely into his. 

“I love you, too, Doll.” Sonny replied. He brushed a hand through your hair before pulling you close to him. You sighed and breathed his scent in deeply, resting your head against his chest and wrapping your arm around his waist to hold him to you. You would always have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
